


Curious Spider On The Wall

by Starkster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showering Tony, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkster/pseuds/Starkster
Summary: A Black Widow can never feed herself on curiosity except when a man named Tony Stark interferes with her plans.





	Curious Spider On The Wall

A Black Widow can never feed herself on curiosity. In order to survive she has to stay the predator and not becoming the prey she normally lures with cleverness in her web to never leave alive from the silken trap she placed days before. She's standing around the corner in a bathroom. White clouds of steaming fog troubling her vision. It's not the first time dealing with one of her senses being troubled. Making her more motivated to succeed. She stalks closer to hide in a corner were he won't be able to see her. Taking note of the mirrors surrounding the cubicle he's standing in. She rolls her eyes.  _Probably to feed his ego as if it's not big enough._   

Natasha cranes her head sideways.  _Not that he's in a bad shape_. She watches him soap his hair with shampoo, keeping his eyes shut against the tiny suds dripping down with traces of water from his hair. His fingers massage his skull, lathering himself in a nice smell that invades her nose. He tips his head against the stream of water, washing out the soap that leaves a white trail across the length on his back and goes down along his body.

The little remains slide over his firm buttocks, keeping the muscles taut. Her eyes trail up to his hair that clings against his head, giving the strands a darker color. A smile graces his face. Rubbing his thumb and index finger in his eyes before opening them. He doesn't see her as his free hand takes a coffee cup and takes a sip. The only person who takes time to drink coffee during a shower. 

He steps closer into the stream of water, beads beating down along his shoulders and neck as he drops his head lower. Keeping the cup protective in his hand as he takes another sip before placing the cup down next to the small bar of soap which he picks up. Making long strokes along both sides on his arm, before going lower to continue the same motions across his chest. She can see the large scar left by the reactor, faded into a pink shade from the passing years. Stripes of white colors his chest, thousands of tiny suds hugging him to clean him thoroughly. His skin underneath is flushed red from the warmth.

He's giving her a show and leans against the door.  _She might well enjoy it_. He runs his hand down on the planes of his stomach until reaching his dark public hair and moving back up. Barely doing a job to hide his half hard cock, rising in interest. She begins to grow hot. The feeling mutual. She wouldn't mind to get a chance to pet him as she walks closer, stopping at the silver rim of the cubicle. His refection gazes at her through the mirror, eyes darkened with curiosity.

She feels a pleasant tingle between her legs,  _lust_. A rare feeling she doesn't stand still by, a luxury. Mostly pointed directed at her from men encountering her but she never answers their calls.  _Her heart belongs to no one._  She places her heel on the rim while he faces her, his lips turning up into a playful grin. Tony never has been afraid of her. Never being able to find a single trace in those brown hazel eyes. She does see a flicker of adoring in them. He knows her stories. Read them from the files she exposed on the internet. He's a man who doesn't need any sugar coating. She appreciates that quality in him. Making him a reliable ally.  

"Have you found what you need?" He asks her with a curious note, giving his question a double meaning.  _Yes._  She's here for one of his toys required for her mission given by S.H.I.E.L.D, holding the device tightly strapped to one of her hidden pockets on her suit. He doesn't mind missing it for a few hours. A single eye brow rises in her direction, waiting for her answer. 

"Yes, I have found it." She replies, her red lips mimicking his grin as she drags her eyes up and down his naked body slowly.

Tony laughs amused, nodding in answering. He resumes lathering his legs, bending down to show the muscles she spotted from her hiding place. But this time he gives her a shorter window. He stands up and trails his hand lower to his fully erected cock. Stroking his length slowly with a satisfied groan, he trails further down to his testicles and taking each one in his hand until soaped. Tony leans back against the wall behind him, water pounding down on his head and shoulders.  _He's inviting her_. She feels moisture seeping through her underwear, opening her legs to release the pressure between them. 

"You missed a spot." She comments, stepping over the rim to take the soap from between his fingers, brushing her own against the tip of his cock. The water splashing around them, making her shoes wet. Tiny drops clinging on the black leather of her black boots. 

"Really? I wonder how." He chuckles, his eyes ogling her as if they can undress her. "I must have been too distracted by a dangerous spider watching me." He bites his lips and his gaze growing intense enough to make her nipples harden underneath her suit. 

"For you she not dangerous. You know that. Turn around, Tony." She orders with a wink, holding the soap between her fingers. Tiny suds tickling in her palm, feeling the soap sliding down on her wrist.

"Yes, Agent Romanov." He replies with amusement, downing the remains of his beloved brown liquid in one go and turns around. 

His back faces her but keeping a curious hazel eye over his shoulder. She doesn't see any signs of distrust in them. Still the same curiosity he displays when approaching unknown object he doesn't have knowledge about. His fingers would tremble with the need to touch and study. Now they are calm and collected, his fingers spread against the wall after placing the cup next to him.  _He places too much trust in her._   _More than she deserves._  She feels the sudden need to touch him, placing the soap bar on his back before she steps right behind him.

The water hits the top of her hair, wetting the red curls as they fall down in a red web to spread on her and his shoulders. She feels her suit becoming soaked underneath the spray, bit by bit. Tighter around some parts of her body. She trails the bar of soap along his spine, his strong muscles hidden underneath his flushed skin. For the measurement she lingers low on his buttocks taking them in her hand each to feel the round shape. He groans in pleasure, tipping his head back as her hand touches the sensitive skin between his tights.

Her fingers graze the back of one testicle with purpose, making him turn around with a flushed face. His hand cradles the side of her head, his other hand finding her wrist and pulls her closer against his naked body. He places his lips roughly on hers, a feral sound escaping from his throat. 

"I'm done playing games. You?" She asks him teasingly, feeling his lips brushes against hers in challenge.  _This could be fun._  His tongue trailing along the seam of her lips. She opens for him, feeling his tongue entering her mouth as she takes his hard cock in her hand.

"Me too." He replies, giving him a leisurely stroke and places her thumb on the sensitive tip.

She swallows his groan, feeling the stickiness of his pre-cum. His eyes flutter shut while his hands slides down along her waist, following the way down leading to the small of her back and turning around to continue on her slim stomach up to her breast. His hand stills, cupping his fingers around her left one. His thumb playing with her nipple through her suit. 

"Gorgeous." He breaths in her mouth, deepening the kiss.

His tongue slides along hers, tasting a trace of the dark coffee from his silly Captain America cup. Her hand gives him another appreciate stroke before she releases him to do some touching of her own on his body. Tony takes her by surprises as he pushes her back against the wall behind her. A gasp escapes from her lips. He breaks the kiss and places his lips lower on her neck, leaving a trail there. His hand slides up to the zipper on her suit, dragging it down until she feels the water beating between them on her breasts. She helps him undressing herself, throwing away each part to the other side but handling the weapons with care until she's stark naked together with Mr.Stark. Her own bad pun amuses her. 

He breaths in her face, inches away from her. His hands lower on her waist, lifting her up from the ground as her legs straddle around his waist, placing her arms on his shoulders. His cock touches her clit, lowering her until she feels his hardness against her wet opening. A groan of frustration escapes from her lips. She tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer for another kiss as he guides himself inside with a strong hand on his cock.

Gentle he seats himself deep inside of her, giving her enough time to continue her touching on his tense shoulders from holding her up. A brief moment passes between them as his eyes gaze in hers.  _A rare thing on its own._  Her hand slides from his shoulder to his neck, up to his cheek. Her thumb caress the short facial hair on his face, ticking underneath her tips. She's growing hotter, pulling him closer for another kiss. He pleasurable groans, thrusting her in a teasing manner but enough to take her breath away. 

His lips find her neck again, nuzzling the spot as his hips thrust again, a little rougher this time in the way she prefers. She rocks her hips to match his thrusts, tightening her legs around him as his thrusts increases in each one. She tilts her head against the wall, her lips parted from each other from pleasure. The sound of flesh against flesh echoes in the room. A loud moan escapes from her lips when he finds a spot she can't resist to listen to.  _A hidden weakness_. Tony's heat engulfs her entirely.  _He always had this effect on her._ Without using tricks he uses on any woman except from her. He wanted her friendship and her trust by giving his own to reach out to her. She took his offer after a quick think over. Mostly because his toys and smart wit but as time went by she notices his real character hidden underneath his big broadway show.  _A good man._

Natasha watches the image of them both in the mirror, entangled into each other. His body slamming to hers while keeping her up with his strength. She dared move further than her imagination to predict his reaction on the offer she placed on the table.  _He's as her._  Balancing between death or alive but with a sense of responsibility. He's effected when the civilians are hurt or don't come out alive during their mission.  _Tony doesn't fight for himself._  He sees the bigger picture and beyond. Her fingers move lower to the back of his head, holding the strands of his hair in her grip. Not either for his choices. He chooses wisely. 

His lips trail lower on her collarbone down to her chest until he reaches her left breast. He flicks his tongue on her hard nipple before he bites down softly with his teeth.  _A hint of hardness._  She's on the very edge of her limit, tightening herself around Tony cock until she feels the heating surge flowing through her body. Her climix hitting her sweetly as it runs it's course. He joins her with a loud groan, feeling his cock pulse inside her but keeps them tightly up against the wall, his strength never failing. She ruffles a hand through his hair, soft from the shampoo. Placing a kiss on top of his head, he gazes into her green eyes with a smile. 

"You know, I'm not sure if our big boss agrees to our next step in our friendship." Tony laughs, his eyes ogling along her body before going up as he bites his lip. 

"He doesn't have to know if you can keep it shut. " She shrugs, pulling him close for another kiss to shut him up.  

 ****"Right. That..That won't be for the first time if I'm right. " He cradles her face in his hand, muttering against her lips. "No, I'm always right."

_Oh, she already regrets their little shower adventure but pulls his wet body closer against her to search his warmth, smiling back against his lips._

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you suffer from a writers block? Well, let me tell what not to do: 
> 
> One: write the character you are still exploring so you can write her properly.  
> Two: add smut which is another almost impossible obstacle you have to jump over.  
> Three: don't add a plot to make things more difficult. Yeah! Come on! Do it! It will be great!  
> Four: I'm not sure if I managed to write something decent. *trips on her own feet*  
> Five: anyway I hope you guys enjoy this (:


End file.
